


Hesters Royalty

by RJayde



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJayde/pseuds/RJayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU..<br/>Amy and Lauren are transfer students from Australia with bigger secrets about themselves then anyone could guess.<br/>the duo are soon the talk of the school as nothing but the mysterious hot transfers.</p>
<p>(Karmy endgame amigos)</p>
<p>-RJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Hester's Drama.

Amy stood in the front office of Hester high with her step-sister Lauren, having only just moved from Australia to a new place they had made a pack to stay close together so they could suss out the school and figure their first moves out.  
>   
> "You both have impressive reports, top of every class, distinctions in math and science for Amy and English for Lauren" the principle read over each report, becoming more and more impressed by the pair.  
>   
> "Do you both have your class selection papers?" Amy handed the two papers over from her folder.   
>   
> They had selected the same classes apart from English and math, Amy opting for extension mathematics and Lauren leaning towards advanced English study's.   
>   
> "Wonderful we have spots in each classes you both would like to take, now I need a few moments to have everything sorted out so if you would like to head to lunch and come back at the bell we can get you started with the day" Amy smiled and stood from the chair excited to see the lunch room and what it offered.   
>   
> "You are far to excited for lunch Amies" Amy rolled her eyes and slung her arm over Lauren's shoulders.  
>   
> "That's because someone decided to burn my toast this morning and allowed dad to drink the last of the milk, so I am starving and demand you pay for me" Lauren flicked the arm off her and straightened her shirt again.  
>   
> "Seriously I heard enough about that on the way here, if I'm paying you are eating what I pick and only one doughnut" it was a fair trade in Amy's eyes so she nodded along, ignoring all the eyes that stared at them.  
>   
> "So have we got bets on the first brave soul?" Lauren was looking around the room and smiled.  
>   
> "The fancy dressed guy, or the brown haired boy next to him...shall we see who gets hit on first?" Lauren filled both trays with assortments of salads and fruit before picking a doughnut out each for them.  
>   
> "I'm going to say you, that brown haired guy has been staring at your ass the whole time, and he seems cocky"   
>   
> "Maybe but that chick over their is totally into you, her eyes are glued to you" many years of intense training had given the girls a strong skill of observation ad the ability to take in and remember details clearly.  
>   
> "Let's just eat" Amy eyed the doughnut as she carried both trays to a table nearest the window that over looked the student car park.  
>   
> It was only five minutes before someone was brave enough to talk to the new girls.  
>   
> "Being new sucks big time" the fancy dressed boy had come to sit beside Amy and was talking as if he knew the pair already. "I'm Shane Harvey, welcome to  
> Hester High" he held his hand out to Lauren first before turning to Amy.  
>   
> "This is Amy and I'm Lauren"   
>   
> "Australian, hot and erotic every boys wet dream" Lauren rolled her eyes and pulled her phone from her bag, before reaching back in to pull Amy's out as well. "So I throw a party every Saturday and you should both come along, it's always a goodnight at the Harvey home" Shane quickly got up from his seat and moved back to his table.  
>   
> "Fuck his annoying" Lauren complained as she placed her phone back down.  
>   
> "I think his funny, the party sounds good also, easiest way to learn a new school"   
>   
> "Okay whatever, mum said we have a defence class tonight to test out the waters, she said that this place is the only one within the town worth attending, now let's get back to the office so we can start these stupid classes" the pair sat in a comfortable silence both watching the social media of the high school on their phones.  
>   
> "Can you believe they have an active tumblr page, like legit I now know the gossip from the last month and there's already a story up about us" Amy scrolled back up her phone to the article about the pair.  
>   
> 'The raudfield-cooper sister duo have arrived and already caused a storm among the student body, both reeking of mystery.  
> Resident playboy Liam Booker has already set his eyes on the shorter of the two and has already sent warning glares to the jocks and hipsters to steer clear.  
>   
> The taller of the two has only had eyes for the ladies so far, each snapshot taken shows her eyes plastered on the beauties of the school...will she be hesters female Booker only time will tell.  
>   
> Stay tuned as we will have more updates by the end of the day.'  
>   
> "I have to admit they done okay with catching my sexuality...so far no negative view"   
>   
> "You 'reek' of lesbian Amy, how could they not, now shut up we have to get back to the office"   
>   
>   
> The pair had endured interrogation all day about, where they were from, names, if they enjoyed Hester so far, are the sisters really that close.  
>   
> Extension math was Amy's last class of the day and the only one without Lauren in it. Amy entered the room, handing a slip over to the teacher before making her way to a seat at the back. The seats were in twos so Amy would have to suffer a nosy person for an hour before going home.  
>   
> The room filled quietly and no one dared sit in the seat that was till it was the only remaining seat left and the aurban haired girl from the lunch room was the last to enter.   
>   
> "May I sit here?" She sounded timid.  
>   
> "Sure, I'm Amy" Amy held her hand out to the girl, when their hands made contact it was like an electric shock then neither of them expected.  
>   
> "I know, yourself and Lauren are all anybody can talk about today, I'm Karma" they sat in a comfortable silence as the teacher droned on about this and that. It wasn't till the end of class that Karma spoke again.  
>   
> "Maybe we could sit together next class as well?" Amy just nodded offering a warm smile in return.  
>   
> "That would be good, so far you're the easiest person to sit with in class, everyone else made things annoying" Karma nodded and turned to leave before she got to the door Amy had called out to her.  
>   
> "Could you maybe show me to the bathrooms, no one else has..."   
>   
>   
>   
> \---------Lauren's math class-----------  
>   
> "May I take the seat next to you?" The brown haired boy from the lunch room stood before Lauren, she could already sense it was going to be a long class.  
>   
> "If you want" Lauren looked back down to the booklet handed to her as she entered the class. Trojan war great I can just go over my old essays from my last school.  
>   
> Lauren was to busy reading to notice how close the boy had sat to her, till his knee brushed against hers.  
>   
> "Do you mind moving towards your side of the desk, I need room to fucking breath" her hushed angry tone startled him as he moved over to the edge of the desk.  
>   
> "So what's your name?"   
>   
> "Lauren." The class began to write down summary notes upon the board and each started a mock essay to be handed in at the end of the lesson.  
>   
> "Are you going to Shane's party on Saturday?" The boy continued to interrupt Lauren as she finished off her essay.  
>   
> "Depends if my sister is" Lauren re read her essay, pleased with it she moved on to the second choice question and wrote another essay.  
>   
> "Did you want to come with me to the party? I could introduce you to everyone" Lauren rolled her eyes before pulling out her phone and texting Amy with a quick 'hit, totally not sunk, his a dickhead"   
>   
> "Miss Cooper we don't allow phones to be out in class especially seeing as you have only a quarter of the essay done" a few students laughed all expecting Lauren to back down and put her phone away.  
>   
> "Sorry miss but you see my sister has anxiety and I'm just reassuring her she will be okay, also I have already finished the essay, this is the second question I'm doing now, I was getting board and thought I should just do the question and see what else I can get done before the bell" Lauren placed her phone on the desk upside down and continued to write down the prepared essay she had remembered word for word.  
>   
> By the end of the class Lauren had learnt that the boy was in fact Liam booker and was becoming frustrated with the fact Lauren hadn't given into any tactic he tried.  
>   
> "This ones a fucking rock, I just can't fucking crack her" Lauren over heard his comment to another boy as she left the class.  
>   
> By the time Lauren got to the car she could see Amy standing there with another girl, the one from the lunch room who couldn't keep her eyes off Amy.  
>   
> "Sorry Lauren, I made her miss her bus I offered her a lift home she legit lives around the corner from the house..." Lauren just nodded and unlocked the car.   
>   
> The car ride was quiet but not awkward, it was strange none the less though.   
>   
> Once Karma was dropped off at home the pair started to talk normally.  
>   
> "Classes are pretty basic" Amy's first comment, she didn't really care they both done independent study at home with their mother.   
>   
> "Tell me about it, doing the Trojan war, focusing on the poems and sonnets writing about it, she put two questions on the board and I answered both one essay as a pro an the other a negative point of view...oh and they think you have massive anxiety issues so maybe play that for a bit"   
>   
> "Seriously, you need to find a different excuse to be texting me, I hate having to be slightly timid"   
>   
> "Yeah well I couldn't think of anything, she caught me off guard. Now what about that girl...is she your new conquest?"   
>   
> Amy thought about it for a few seconds before nodding to herself. "I think so all the others seem like they only want me for popularity, though I can't pick if she's gay or not I'm going to ask her to the party"   
>   
> "Fuck, I didn't want to go to the stupid party" Lauren pulled into the driveway and shut the door a little to hard.   
>   
> \------------Friday------------  
>   
> "Okay so the whole drop bear thing is like fake right??" Karma had the most serious face as she sat across from Amy at lunch.  
>   
> "Well sort of, it's a myth and the 'bear' is based off of a koala which is like this stoned little bear but as a true Aussie I have to say yes drop bears are dead serious!" They both sat laughing before the bell brought them back to the fact they had class to attend.  
>   
> "Hey, did you want to come to the party with me tomorrow night?" Amy hadn't felt this nervous in a long time but the more time she spent with karma the more she felt for her, the more she was no longer just another school conquest but someone Amy actually wanted to date.  
>   
> "Oh, um..."  
>   
> "It's okay of you don't want to, I mean we could still hang out there"   
>   
> "No it's just, I've never been to a Harvey party and if you wanted to stay...you know cool then you probably shouldn't invite me with you..." Amy smiled lightly and slung her arm over Karma's shoulder.  
>   
> "If you haven't noticed by now, I'm the biggest dork you will ever meet, and being cool doesn't interest me one bit, besides Lauren has all that shit handled, so party, Saturday with me?" Amy offered a cheesy grin when she saw karma blush and duck her head to the side out of view.  
>   
> "Alright I'll go with you queen dork"   
>   
> "Wonderful, I'll pick you up about 8" Amy ran off to her class and was nothing but giddy all day.  
>   
> \-----------Saturday afternoon-------  
>   
> "Just wear the black jeans and that shirt I got you yesterday, no heels for fuck sakes" Lauren returned back to her room to get ready.  
>   
> "Does your hip still hurt LaLa?" Amy called out with a small smirk across her face, Lauren had always bested her at sword fighting but for once Amy got her and had received the cold shoulder most of the day.  
>   
> "I swear to fucking god if you bring that up again I will fucking destroy you before you even land your first strike!" Lauren ranted back to her before their mother walked up the stairs.  
>   
> "Girls play nice, it was a fantastic round, now you have 3 hours to get ready, Lauren do you have a lift there and back?"   
>   
> "Yes theo is going to drive me, daddy already said he wants to met him first"  
>   
> \------------8pm---------  
>   
> "You must be Amy" Amy guessed this was Karma's mum who had answered the door, Amy felt strangely welcomed by the older women due to the fact she was pulled into an unexpected hug.  
>   
> "Mum!" Amy couldn't help but laugh as karma stood shocked at the bottom of some stairs.  
>   
> "It's alright karma" Amy turned to the overly affection women with a small smile. "It was lovely meeting you but we really do have to go" karma guided them both out the door and quickly shut it behind her.  
>   
> "I'm sorry about that, she's....well she's a bit strange" Amy just shook her head and laughed.  
>   
> "No need to explain, my mums pretty weird as well"  
>   
> "Yeah right" they both climbed into Amy's car and were soon driving to the party.  
>   
> "No really since I was five I've been enrolled in every defence class you can think of, I've also mastered archery, shooting, sword fighting and a black belt in karate, Lauren's the same though she started at age 10" karma just watched Amy in disbelief. "And she's also had us on weekly doctors appointments to make sure we are fit and fighting"   
>   
> "That is strange"  
>   
>   
> The night had been good, that was till Amy had one to many and was unable to walk without the assistance of Karma.  
>   
> "Where are your keys you twat!" Lauren yelled at Amy no taking any shit from a drunk girl.  
>   
> "LaLa come on I can totally drive, I'll see you at home" before Amy could move from the spot Lauren had skilfully taken Amy down slowly to the ground.  
>   
> "Could you hold her head, she's about to start thrashing in a second from being pinned" karma just nodded and held Amy's head still. She watched as Amy's eyes went from a drunken haze to panic in a second. Instantly she fought to get free and to Stand up away from her attackers.  
>   
> "Amies you need to calm down so I can get your keys" Lauren searched the pockets and pulled out the Bundle of keys and stood up letting Amy calm and stand by herself.   
>   
> "I can drive her home, I was getting bored of the party anyway, just look out for Liam his on a hunt since you turned him down" karma spoke sadly to Lauren before helping Amy walk towards the front f the house.  
>   
> "You're the one in the article about the biggest break up ever..."   
>   
>   
> \-------------Sunday morning--------  
>   
> Amy woke up with a splitting headache and the bright sunlight was not helping her one bit.  
>   
> "You are by far the weirdest drunk I have ever met" Amy shot up in bed and immediately regretted it as her head began the spin.  
>   
> "What are you doing here anyway?"   
>   
> "I went to leave till you got out and dragged me from the car, when I finally convinced you I was expected at home, you got back in the car and demanding to be taken to my house so we could sleep"   
>   
> "Oh no...I'm so sorry, please tell me I didn't ruin anything...fuck!" Karma just smiled and moved closer to Amy in the bed.   
>   
> "Nothing's ruined if anything that was the best sleep I've had in awhile, you are by far the best snuggle bug I have encountered...though that list only consists of like two people" Amy laid back down as karma snuggled closer.  
>   
> "Two people? Mind if I pry a little?"   
>   
> " my mum and booker and no more about that, what about you, what's your cuddle list like?" Amy averted her eyes finally taking in Karma's bedroom an the earthy colours and feel to it.  
>   
> "It's.... Rather long to be honest but none were cuddle people it was more of a hit and quit...I sound like a slut....in my defence we've never stayed anywhere longer then a month so I could never bond an get a proper girlfriend"   
>   
> "Does that mean you leave in a month..." Amy looked down to karma and could see the sadness in her eyes.  
>   
> "Actually no we are staying for 3 years here, Lauren and I ganged together on mum and sorted out for us to stay here while her and dad work and move about. We just wanted a nice easy schooling life" karma just nodded and looked around the room making sure it was clean.  
>   
> "Where abouts are my pants..." Karma couldn't help but laugh as she pointed to the door. Amy's pants were hung nicely....as though they had been washed and ironed.  
>   
> "You got in the door and threw your pants on the lounge and came to bed, mum washed them for you"


	2. Where does that leave me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this would be posted near Christmas but I had three drafts and I could decided what way I wanted the story to go, then I was without my phone due to an unexpected hospital sleepover party for a week and a bit.
> 
> I know this is a small chapter but I promise the next one will be longer and more interesting :) :) -RJ

"Did you see the topic?" Lauren raised an eyebrow at Amy's simple question.

"In what class?" 

"Well you would know it when you saw it, history, Vextarose's rise in the 17th century compared to now...mum will kill us of we don't ace this unit" 

"Correction she will have us fight to the death just so she can get entertainment" Amy couldn't help but laugh.

"Have you told her yet?" Amy shook her head and averted her eyes back to the table. "You were given permission months ago...why haven't you said anything?" 

"Because it will change how she sees me, she already went weird when I told her we were wealthy and that I enjoy spending my money on her.... Why don't I just add a fucking crown to my head and make it even weirder" 

"But if she loves you then she should accept it as apart of you...tell her tonight, you can have the house till 10" with that Lauren got up and left quickly followed by a silent Theo. 

They had discovered pretty early on that theo was the undercover bodyguard but it didn't help that Lauren had already fallen for him. 

"Amy?" Shane sat across from Amy at the lunch table and noted the look of depression smothering Amy's face. "What's wrong...is it about history because you totally flaked once we got our unit...do you just suck at history or something?" 

"Nothing's wrong Shane, you worry to much...have you seen karma by any chance?" Shane nodded his head to the main hallway. 

"Music room" with that Amy was up and out of her chair quickly to find karma. Amy heard her first before opening the door to find karma sitting on the floor playing a newly composed song.

"If you're going to stand there at least shit the door" karma never looked up from her paper.

"Are you busy tonight?" 

"Depends...are you going to feed me?" Karma smiled brightly at Amy and motioned her forward to sit beside her.

"Of course I will feed you" 

"Good because I really want those little shrimp things you made me the other day" 

*late Friday night*

"Just spit it out already!" Karma and Amy had been laying about watching old classic movies and now Karma had just rounded on Amy after listening and watching the blonde go through an internal struggle all night. "You've been doom and gloom all night and I know you want to say something to me" 

"I just don't know how to say it" the movie had been paused and Karma was now sitting up and facing the side of Amy. 

"Easy, just say it" Amy just laughed a little and stood up from the bed and rummaged through her desk draw and returned with a coin.

"It's just I know once I tell you, you will see me differently, but I really want you to know, I even went to my grandfather for permission just so I could tell you and Lauren finally gave me a moment to do it and I just didn't know how" Amy handed the small gold coin to Karma, it was nothing more then a coin from the 17th centenary which was both impressive and confusing.

"It's passed to the first born of my family, it's been held by every heir since the beginning of Vextarose's power rise" Karma looked up from the coin and looked at Amy with confusion. "Lauren and I aren't from Australia we're from Vextarose, a small country out from Australia, and we aren't just citizens there" Amy stopped for a moment looking back down to the coin. "Lauren's only married into the roll of Princess, whereas I'm born into the roll of crowned princess, when I turn 20 I will return to take my place on my fathers throne" Amy stood up from the bed as Karma sat silently for a moment and watched as Amy rummaged through her cupboard for a small box.

"A crowned princess..." Was all that left Karma's lips as Amy laid the box on the bed filled with photos of her family and a jewellery box. Out of curiosity Karma opened the jewellery box to find a crown and necklace inside. "I... Why didn't you tell me earlier, I feel like such an idiot thinking we could be together and you chuck this on me thinking it's alright" Karma stood from the bed and without thinking started making her way down stairs. 

"Wait!" Amy caught up to her on the front lawn. "Why does that make you an idiot, what if I wanted that to, would this be the deal breaker my history" Amy felt like she was going to cry and tears were already on the verge of falling.

"Deal breaker, you've just told me you are a princess, which in turn means you are more then likely pre engaged to some rich guy and I'm just a play thing" Amy couldn't help but laugh as Karma stood there in confusion.

"Really that's what you thought when I told you, not wow cool you're going to run a country or holy shit why are you even at Hester" Karma was about to say something when Amy held her hand out and gestured to the house with her head. Karma reluctantly took Amy's hand and followed back into the house, Amy led them back to her bedroom ad flipped the light on.  
"Arranged marriages are something that only happens if the heir has not found someone by the age of 25, and grandfather would never arrange me to a guy or girl without my consent" Karma nodded slowly and sat back down on the bed. 

"Where does that leave me then" 

"At the moment hopefully as my girlfriend, we may or may not work out but I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me" 

"You are such a cheesy liner" Karma nudged her shoulder with Amy's "but yes, I would like to be your girlfriend" they sat there a moment thinking over the nights events before Amy was draw from her thoughts by a soft kiss on her cheek. "And just because you're a princess doesn't mean I'll go easy on you for the control of Netflix" 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N sorry about the little arrows had to send from phone to email before posting it and they wont go away.... -RJ


End file.
